Heal Me
by Musicluver2themax
Summary: Bella Swan is a new registered Nurse at Fork's Hospital. The moment she meets Mr. Cullen's son, she despises him. But what happens when he completely falls for her? Will she give him a chance? Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**I've come back with a new Twilight story. Hope you all enjoy it. Reviews make me smile:)**

My dad has finally allowed me to move to my own small house. It's small, gray, warm, and not very far away from the police station or my dad's home. My dad thinks I can handle a lot more responsibility now that I'm becoming a registered nurse at the hospital. I'm still very young and barely made it to this point of earning my job, but since Mr. Cullen is a great friend of my dad's, he's helped me train a lot in order to get this job.

I take one last look at my dad's house. _See ya._

"Oh are you sure you want to leave Bella? I don't want you to ever feel lonely there." My dad says as he closes my trunk.

"Uh, yeah dad I'm sure. Besides, I'm used to being lonely. And if I ever need anything, I'll make sure to drop by."

He sighs and just nods his head. I laugh and give him a hug and kiss on the cheek. I literally live across the street for him. Not much space… it's not like I'm moving across the world. He gives me one last sweet look as I press the petal and drive away. I start day dreaming about my new home, the company I would have over every day. The parties that Jessica and Angela would throw and all the illegal stuff Mike would bring. I smiled to myself. _Living my own life. Goal Accomplished. _All of a sudden I see a guy flying through the air and thrown right in front of me. I tried to stop the car and pressed the breaks really hard, also slamming onto the wheel harshly, since I was wearing no seat-belt. I look up and see the guy laying on the ground. _Oh no. Oh no no. This can't be happening. I just hit a guy. I killed him! _

I got out of the car as quickly as I could and ran to him.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

He opened his eyes slowly and stared up at me. His eyes were extremely vibrant, a mix of green and blue, with a bit of gold. All of a sudden, I heard laughing. I turned around to see a young man, maybe 2 years older then me, on his knees laughing extremely hard.

"Oh man!! That was the best tackle I have ever done! You like flew all the way man! Oh god, she almost hit you! Whoa, definitely a bro moment."

The guy on the floor got up, brushed himself off and smiled.

"Nah man. That was just extremely lucky. Next time, you're the one flying."

They both started laughing extremely hard again. I was furious. I almost killed him, and he barely notices that I'm standing here, extremely terrified of what just happened. This whole time I thought it was my fault, but it was just these guys fooling around on the road. Wow.

I snapped my fingers. "Uhm excuse me? But there's a law here in Fork's saying no playing on the roads. Is it not obvious? I could have killed someone!"

The older one looked at me and smiled. "Oh calm down chica. You didn't hit my brother. I did. I had him flying! Oh man… did you see how,"

"Yes, I saw everything! I could take you to the police station right now if you want to. My dad is…"

"The chief police. Yeah we know."

I looked at the guy that I almost hit for the first time in awhile. He had on a sleek smile, broad shoulders, and flawless hair. My face started getting warm as I noticed I was checking him out.

"Oh… Your chief Swan's daughter? Woah. Hey there beautiful, I'm Emmet. Emmet Cullen."

Ah. So these were the Cullen boys that I heard so much about. Every girl and woman in forks talk about them. They could commit a terror attack here, and they be let free. I hate guys like these, that get everything they want. I gave them both one glare and went back into my car.

**Edward's POV**

"Ow, she's a feisty one Edward. Exactly like you."

I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help myself from thinking about her as she drove away. I've met every one here, every female, I should say, but I've never seen Bella. Only heard of her from my father. I pictured her as a little girl, really girly and perky from the way her dad explained her but when she was leaning down on me, she looked like a beautiful young woman, lonely and looking for something.

"Edward?"

I looked at my brother. "Oh sorry. Uh yeah…she is quite different from the rest of the girls."

He smirked. "Yeah right. She's probably trying to play hard to get, like all those other girls."

"Or," I smiled. "She is hard to get."

"Is that a challenge Brah?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't do bets on girls Emmet, get real."

He sighed. "Fine, but it would have been an exiting one."

"Whatever. Lets go back in and help mom with dinner."

Emmet laughed. "Dude, sometimes you need to man up. Help with dinner? Come on now. Let's go out and grab a burger and beer."

"And sometimes... you need to calm down. I'm not about to use any of our money on food and beer while mom was cooking the whole day. You have to learn to appreciate her."

He smiled. "I swear, you should be the older one."

I shrugged and went inside to join mom in the kitchen.

"There you are Edward! I just finished cooking."

I looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry mom, had a little misshapen outside."

She smiled. "Uh huh. Well the best you can do right now is go and take this plate to your father at the hospital."

"Got it. Love you mom!" I said as I ran out the door.

I started driving but the aroma of mom's cooking was distracting me a bit. Although I'm 22, I still live with my parents, only because… well, we have a house that can fit 15 families. I also feel the need to protect my family all the time. I remember the day where we had nothing, and now I want our life to be as happy as possible. Another thing drifted upon my mind. _Bella._ Gorgeous, young, independent looking woman. Natural beauty with no make up. I can barely find any of those here in Forks. Every girl wants to beat the other when it comes to looks. I honestly thought it would stop in high school, but everything here is still a competition. I pulled up in front of the hospital and parked the car.

"Edward Cullen! Hi Edward. Call me Eddy!"

People greeted me as I walked down the hall way. I smiled and nodded at them all including patients.

"Edward."

I nearly jumped. "Hey dad. Geez, you scared me. Here you go. Mom cooked you some dinner."

He smiled. "Ah. Yeah, just the way I like it. Thanks for bringing it here."

"No problem. So anything new at the hospital?"

"Uhm, no not really. Although we have a new nurse coming. Actually here she comes…"

I turned my head and saw a speedy girl come bursting through the doors, holding a few papers and looking pretty frantic.

"Hey Mr. Cullen I'm so sorry I'm late, I had a little trouble earlier and…"

She paused and looked at me. I smiled and she straightened up and looked back at Mr. Cullen.

"Oh I'm sorry." My dad laughed shyly. "Bella this is my son Edward. Edward, this is Bella Swan. Our new nurse."

"Hello Bella." I grinned.

She half smiled and looked at me. "Hello _Edward_."

Yeah, I'll be visiting the hospital a lot more now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys(: Well many of you have this on Alert so I'll be updating this now. Enjoy this one.**

Bella's POV

Oh jeez, you've got to be kidding me. How did I go from never seeing him, to running into him a lot? Mr. Cullen looked between us both and inhaled deeply.

"Well, uhm.. Bella welcome again. I've got to go take care of a patient now but Edward here will show you the way."

"Thanks sir, but I've been here a lot. I know my way."

Mr. Cullen smiled. "Of course. Well, he'll show you how everything here is done."

He walked away quickly with the pager going on. Edward looked at me and started walking. _Oh, so now he wants me to follow him. _I thought for a second. _Oh. I am supposed to._ I walked after him quickly and stood right in front of him.

"Look Edward. I really do know how everything here is done, so you could go back to where ever you came from. I got this."

He stared at me with a smirk on his face. "Really now? You know how everything here is done, and exactly where everything is?"

"Yes. I do."

He laughed. "Well then, where is room 312? And what is in there? And who does what there? Do you know where your office is? Where do you sign in and sign out? Do you know where to get your schedule?"

I stared at him, clueless of all the things he mentioned.

"That's what I thought. So how about you come with me now?"

I rolled my eyes and followed him. He showed me all the main offices, and where every room was located. Then he took me to the lounge.

"Here is the break r---."

"Hello Edward…"

The lights were dim. There was music playing and the scent of feminine sex filled the air. There were rose petals all over the ground and laying on the sofa was a nurse, with her suit buttoned all the way down, laying there with an eye mask on, legs in the air.

I looked away briefly and right at Edward. His mouth was hung open, and he cleared his throat, looking down at me apologetically.

He rolled his eyes. "Uhm, Natasha?"

The lady pulled up her mask and her eyes widened when she saw me. She literally flipped over and landed on the floor, her ass in the air. I covered my mouth to hide the laughter.

"Oh my god…What is this Edward?"

Edward looked at me shocked so I smiled and walked towards her.

"Hi. I'm Bella. I'm the new nurse here."

She looked at me up and down. "New? Oh wow. Well, I'm so sorry for this. I thought everyone was off duty right now and nobody would come and… Oh god, I'm so sorry. I'm Natasha. I'm a nurse here too."

She stuck out her hand for me to shake. I tried not to think of all the disgusting stuff that hand has been doing while I reached out to shake her hand. She then looked at Edward and smiled, grabbing her stuff and running out of the room. I laughed.

"Is that your girlfriend?"

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"No."

I walked over to the fridge. "Of course."

I heard him scuff. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I turned around to face him. "It means your not capable of having a girlfriend. You probably either can't handle one, or your just not satisfied enough."

He walked closer to me and I realized my heart started beating a lot faster.

"I can handle anyone. And I'll be satisfied with the _RIGHT ONE_. It seems like you're the one who won't be satisfied with anyone."

He was standing directly in front of me, just a couple inches away from my face. My legs started to feel like jello but I managed to stay up straight and look him directly in the eyes.

"Your right. No body is worth my time. Every guy is a douche bag. _Just like you._"

He rolled his eyes. "Please. I'm not a douche bag, and you know it. You just keep telling yourself I'm one, so you don't fall for me."

"Ha! Hahaha! Oh god that is probably the funniest thing I've ever heard. Me, Bella Swan? Falling for a guy I just met, who has naked girls waiting for him in a lounge? I don't think so."

He took a step closer, 2 inches away from my face. He looked at my lips, long and lingering. I bit my bottom lip and backed up against the counter.

"Why are you so different?" He whispered gently.

I didn't know what to say. I was completely distracted by his eyes, and lips. My breathing pace started to pick up. The love music in the background and the rose petals weren't helping me at all. I then took a deep breath and looked down.

"Because… I'm smart."

And right then and there I walked out the door.

**Now you know what to do(:**


End file.
